Integrating circuits are frequently used building blocks in electronic systems. Such circuits receive an input signal and produce an output which is proportional to the integral over time of this input signal. Typically, an integrator is implemented by means of an operational amplifier having a differential input with capacitive feedback from the output thereof to the inverting input. In applications where great precision is required of the integrator, errors in the differential amplifier and associated circuitry may cause undesirable errors in the output signal from the integrator, such sources of errors including input offset voltages and input currents of the differential amplifier. While these errors may be manually eliminated by means of trimming potentiometers or other devices, these errors are typically dependent on temperature and other circuit parameters. In addition, the magnitudes of these errors tend to change with time. Therefore, circuitry which automatically corrects for these errors is desirable.